1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oscillating sprinkler, and more particularly, to an adjustment device for adjusting angles of the nozzles of the oscillating sprinkler.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional oscillating sprinkler with a driving device is disclosed in Taiwan Utility Model M269972 which includes a driving device connected to the hollow and cylindrical housing of the sprinkler, the housing includes multiple holes. Each hole has a nozzle received therein. A curved plate is mounted to the nozzles and has multiple inclined notches which extend toward different directions. The nozzles are received in the notches and the outlet of each nozzle protrudes beyond the curved plate. A cover is mounted to the driving device and has apertures which are located corresponding to the outlets of the nozzles. When the curved plate moves back and forth, the angle that the outlet directed is adjusted to as to obtain different patterns of sprinkling.
However, the curved plate is a thin and elongate plate, such that the machining processes are complicated and difficult to make the notches at even distance, and the insides of each notch have to be smooth to allow the nozzle to move smoothly. The curved plate tends to be deformed during manufacturing and this affects the notches and the movement of the nozzles.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,607,590 B2 is filed after the publish date of the Taiwan Utility Model M269972, and discloses a curved plate on the axes of the nozzles. The curved plate has multiple notches which have specific shapes and are located at specific distances relative to each other. By the curved plate, the sprinkler can have different patterns of sprinkling. Nevertheless, the curved plate has the same problem as described in the Taiwan Utility Model M269972. Therefore, there is a need for improvement of the curved plate.
The present invention intends to provide an adjustment device for adjusting angles of the nozzles of the oscillating sprinkler, and the adjustment device eliminates the shortcomings mentioned above.